


wehlcom to mikdonaldz

by BibleGhoul



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, and the sin of homosexuality, pls read, teaches u the importance of being faithful, v epix, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleGhoul/pseuds/BibleGhoul
Summary: Joey the big gay and Rosé the pink jan are big sinners. Bad and naughty gays go to Mikdonalds for their crimes (also theres pixie sticks and no burgerz)
Relationships: Gottmik/Gigi Goode, Gottmik/Joey Jay, Gottmik/Rosé, Joey Jay/Rosé
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	wehlcom to mikdonaldz

Two gay bitches were at the co-ordinates 32.29448508887617, -64.7827996514258, Joey dramatically turned to Olivia real gay-like and shit “Hey bicth u want a pixie stick?” she said. “My mom said thoz turn u into whorezzz” Olivia said, “Probably, cluck cluck clock” Joey clucked. Oliva’s mother cam out and started yelling at Joey 4 being a bad influence on her pwecious rainbow gaybow sunshine baby child, Joey yelled “U DON’T NO SHITE, LIV IF U WANNA SMOKE A FAT ONE U KNO-” before she could finish her sentence, Joey got FUCKIN BODIED.

She made a sound that sounded like OOUFGHFHJGFPHFF (just like that luv <3), Joey lied there bc shes too gay to move (lmao what a faguette) and clucked her litle chicken (chicken little???) heart out. “WTF binch im so lonely, i dont wanna go back to my job at bethesda studios.” she cried (so sad i crie ery tiem).

“AHEM” Joey shot up, she gasped (:O). Standing before her corpse borpse was a tall glass of W I N E, “WTF MY NMAMES ROSÉ U AWFUL LITTLE C U N T, WHAT R U DOING HERERERERE??”, Joey smiled “U want a pixie stick bicht?”. Now it was Rosé’s turn to gaysp, no one had offered her a pixie stick b4 let alone a weirdly attractive chimken, “Of course babes huehuehuehue” she CHOMPED the crisp pixie stickk and moaned viguorusly from the eggquisite taste. “Oh my god who r u, u smexy hexy sexy chik? ;)))))”, Joey did a gay little dancy dance that ruffled Rosés feet (not literally, rosé doesn’t hav feet) “mi namen Joey Jay”. 

“Omg im so love wit u pls gimme smoochies and marry me” they did right there, well, they were but Olivias mother cam out and threatened to give them proper beatins if they didnt leave. “Omg babe u wanna go to MCDONALDS” rosé screeched to which joey replied with “FUCK YES ROZZY” but there wasn’t any maccies in ther area (:/) so they had to steal a car in order to go to mcdonalds for their wedding. They thought and thought and thought and thought until Joey remembered one silly saucy epic fact, Olivia’s mother had left her car in the middle of the road, “Lmao Olivia’s mother left her car in the middle of the road, lets go use it babygirl” and they did.

They sneaky snuck up to it and then they bashed the cars fuckin head in, as they were abt to drive off to maccies Olivia came out (OOOOO PLOTWIST) “Where r u guyz going? :,(“ she asked. “We’re going to mcdonalds Liv u wanna com too?” Olivia gasped and she jumped in the car with Joey and Rosé. Like that, the trio nyooomed to….

What the fukc

Mikdonalds???

Oh well, its a maccies, i mean mikkies so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. They walked in, litchrally no one waz in which was good for them (probably not good for business though if you think abt it, no customers?? thats gotta be bad yknow?) “Awright, Livvie u wan the kids menu right?” Olivia frowned, “No im 26”. Rosé brushed her off, “kids menu it is. CAN WE GET SOME FUCKIN SERVICE HERE BITCH” Rosé hollered. A tall hot goth man walked in, “Mikcuse me bitch you can wait, you, ur gf + ur child”, “IM 26” Olivia shouted somewhere in the store or something i think she manifested out of the store but liek no cared anyways. Rosé slammed her fists on the counter, “And who the FUCK are you binch?? Are u a goff or sommink?”.

“Im ur husband” Rosé froze. Her- her husband? but … Joey… “Come on leave that chikmem, u know u want this mikussy, btw my name is mik wehlcum to mikdonalds ladies”.

Rosé’s rosussy quivered, imagine being propositioned at a mikdonalds by some hot goth man. Joey was fucking fuming, she couldn’t bEELIEVE she was being cucked rn by some goth. “Are u havin a go? I work at bethesda studios making penis enlargement mods for skyrim and fallout 4, fallout 76, fallout new analeater and fallout oh shit thats a big bomb, u can’t cuck me bro >:(“. 

Mik leaped over the counter and smooched Joey on the... lips ;0. Joey went 0///0, she returned the kiss and Mik + Joey began making out in the middle of Mikdonalds. Rosé was furious, first he tried to romance her and now SHE was the one being cucked, she was devastated and sad and depressed and heartbroken and melancholic and sad and stuff. “JOEY U FUCKIN CHEATER I H8 U IM LEAVING >:,(“ she breasted boobily out of there and drove off into the sunset back to JAN and Linguini Blegh.

“Oh my god no wait bby pls” but it was too late bc Rosé had already breasted boobily out of there a long tiem ago (like 5 seconds but okay go off). Joey sobbed alone on the Mikdonalds floor, her chicken breasts heaved in sorrow. “And that oughta teach u for being a cheaty binch, imma go have hot marital sex with my actual wife gigigigigigiGigi Goode ok gorge”. Suddenly Gigi Goode appeared and then totally nothing sexual happened.

Joey died.

The end :)


End file.
